


The Son of Marmora

by fanficcrafter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora!Keith, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M, oh boy i cant wait to get my little racoon paws on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficcrafter/pseuds/fanficcrafter
Summary: All Keith has known has been the Blade of Marmora: his family, his home. He doesn’t rememberEarth, his parents, his first home. He dedicates his life to becoming the best investment for theMarmora, to be the fighter and the pilot they need in the fight against Zarkon.His opportunity to prove himself comes when The Champion and Black Paladin, Shirogane,asks for the Marmora’s assistance in taking down Zarkon.Agreeing to this alliance, Keith’s sent to represent the Marmora in the Castle of Lions, in thethick of the fight where Keith can finally prove to everyone that he can be the best.But one thing he wasn’t expecting was to become so attached to the Blue Paladin...





	The Son of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> a short prologue

Thace had woken up to a soft knock at his door, one that had roused him from his sleep and made Ulaz snuffle before burying his head in a pillow. Not wanting to disturb his partner any further, he had gently maneuvered out of their bed and padded silently to the door, opening it just enough for him to slip through without letting too much of the bright hallway light filter into their room. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he looked to see who had awoken him and was mildly surprised to see his elder sister standing before him.  
While Thace and Krolia only shared a mother between them, their bond was something nearly indestructible. Their entire adolescence was spent with the two of them wreaking havoc on anything and everything around them. They had been a pair of troublemakers that, once they matured, channeled their restless energy into devoted work for the Blade. And while their time together grew fewer and far between, Thace still felt that endless love for his sister that had never left him.  
And Thace knew that his sister felt the same way as him, which was why she had come to his door, a desperate gleam in her eyes that Thace had never seen before.  
“My mission on Earth didn’t go quite as expected,” She offered as a way of greeting, letting out a short puff of laughter as she looked down at the bundle in her hands.  
“Krolia, what--?” Thace sputtered. Krolia shushed him and pitched her voice lower.  
“I met a Terran--humans is what they call themselves--and one thing led to another and now I have a son.” She adjusted her hold on her cub, allowing for Thace to see his face.  
The cub resembled nothing close to a Galra or even a half-breed. His face was impossibly round and his fur only grew atop his head in thin dark strands. The only clue that hinted at his ancestry was the purple markings on his face that were identical to his mother’s. Something uneasy stirred in Thace’s stomach.  
“This is a bad idea, Krolia.” He said, peering down at the cub Krolia held so dearly to her chest.  
“I’ve just ended a mission and Kolivan has assigned me another one. I don’t know how long it will last or even if I’ll be successful…” She trailed off and looked down at her son, sadness creeping into her expression. “But his father’s gone. I can’t bring him with me, it’ll be dangerous. And even then, Kolivan wouldn’t appreciate me running around with a cub strapped to me.”  
“But would Kolivan appreciate me taking care of my sister’s cub?” At Krolia’s lack of response, he knows that the situation was hopeless.  
“Please,” Krolia says, her voice harsh with desperation. “There’s no one else who’ll take him and I can’t just abandon him, Thace, I can’t do that to him.” And for the first time in his life, Krolia shows that she needs him. For deca-phoebs it was always Thace who was struggling and Krolia who was the prodigal sibling, extremely gifted despite her hot-headedness and who never hesitated to help her younger brother. She had always been there for him, when he struggled in training and when he nearly ruined his first mission, a constant source of comfort and strength by his side. Now, it was time for Thace to do the same for her.  
Without a word, Thace held out his arms for the cub. Krolia sagged with relief as she passed her cub over, watching as Thace gently cradled her son in his arms.  
“This is everything you need to know about him. Since he’s half human, his needs are different than ours were. He’s only one deca-phoeb old, but he’s already reached the same development of a 4 deca-phoeb Galra cub. Humans develop remarkably fast, but it also means that their lives won’t be as long.” She pauses there, eyes trained on the face of her cub. “With his Galra genetics, there should be some variations in development. I’ve packed a device full of human development information you can use as a reference.” She hands him a bag that had been slung over her shoulder and Thace startled at the weight of it.  
Krolia reaches out a hand and gently strokes her cub's face, stirring him. She gives her cub a watery smile and coos so softly that Thace wonders if it truly is his sister that stands before him. She presses her lips to her cub’s face.  
“Goodbye Keith.” She whispers and glances up at her younger brother, who understands the gratitude that she can’t possibly express with words. He nods to her and watches as she darts down the hall. He watches from the hall’s window as her pod escapes the vacuum the base resides in.  
He turns and returns to his room, forgetting momentarily about his sleeping partner. Before he can close the door he watches Ulaz sit up, still bleary with sleep.  
“What are you holding?” He asks, blinking against the sudden light spilling into their room. Thace glances down at Keith, still asleep in his arms, before he looks at his partner.  
“Our new cub, apparently.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally summer which means I can write again! I have honestly no idea where this fic is heading so it'll be a surprise for all of us. hopefully i can update every week but knowing my forgetful Sims4 addicted ass, it will most likely be sporadic and a bit wack. thank you all for reading and ik this prologue kinda sucks but i needed to get it out there so just hold out for the next chapter and maybe one day i'll make this prologue better. hasta la later <3


End file.
